


Why Kakashi Hates Obito

by Kunoichirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gang Tickling, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Kakashi never smiles. He has no sense of humor, and even his father has never seen him smile. so when Obito comes up with a plan, Rin is on board. But will it work...?





	Why Kakashi Hates Obito

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on archive of our own, but I have lots of background experience. I hope you enjoy... I don't know if it's good, please comment.

Kakashi was famous in the academy for being the only one who no one has ever seen smile. Not his classmates. Not his teachers. Not his father. No one. Ever. Despite this, Kakashi didn't pay attention to the stares in the halls, nor the comments when he passed by.

It was only right after school was out for the weekend Kakashi realized Obito was staring at him more than usual. It was as though he was sending a message to him with his mind. And he was smiling. That part slightly creeped Kakashi out. Quickening his pace, Kakashi tore his gaze from the young Uchiha. Though he still felt the boy's burning eyes on him. 

When Kakashi returned home, he realized that because the boy was smiling, it probably meant that he had a plan. What kind of plan, Kakashi wasn't sure, but he knew it has something to do with him. Was he plotting another attempt at beating Kakashi? Most likely.

Kakashi was snapped from his thoughts when his father spoke up. "Is something bothering you, Kakashi?" 

"No," Kakashi lied. "Why?"

"You just looked bothered." His father shrugged.

"I do?" Kakashi looked up. 

"Yes. You honestly do. " Sakumo shrugged.

Kakashi heaved a sigh. He needed to practice controlling his emotions. "Just this boy at school. He was just... staring at me."

"Which boy?" Sakumo asked. 

"Uchiha Obito." Kakashi answered reluctantly. 

"Perhaps he wants to challenge you. Again." Kakashi's father guessed. 

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Kakashi grumbled, making his way up to his room. Kakashi didn't listen to whatever else his father said, just lost himself in his thoughts again. The smile was no ordinary smile. It was an I'm-planning-something smile. And by the mischievous look in his eyes, Kakashi had to be on guard.

But that could wait. All he wanted to do was rest. A little sleep, and he would be right as rain. And so, Kakashi snuggled under the covers of his bed, settled his head on his pillow, and feel into a deep sleep with no dreams.  
* * *  
Hours later, Kakashi awoke, feeling refreshed. He couldn't remember much of why he was worried the day before. Something about keeping his guard up. 

Kakashi shrugged to himself. If he couldn't remember, it wasn't important enough. It was the next morning, and Kakashi wasn't sure what he was going to do that day. It was a weekend, and Kakashi usually spent time training, but he could see from his window that the training area was taken. Perhaps a walk in the forest would do. 

And so, Kakashi wrapped his scarf around his neck and set off to the forest. He was waking through town, when a girl in his class came up to him. 

"Hello." She greeted him.

"Do I know you?" Kakashi asked. 

"Oh. My name is Rin. Rin Nohara." She answered. 

"Ah, it's you. Whatta you want? " the white haired boy sighed. 

"What are you up to this weekend?" Rin asked. 

"Not much. Just the usual, minus school." Kakashi shrugged. 

"Where are you going?" She cocked her head at him, smiling. 

" What is it with your nosy questions?" Kakashi growled. 

"I'm just trying to be friendly!" Rin exclaimed, looking hurt. 

"Oh, go away." Kakashi sighed. Without waiting for her to leave, he continued to walk away from the brunette. Perhaps it would've been better if Kakashi had been nicer, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to waste time making other people happy. 

Kakashi entered the forest, and was relieved that Rin hadn't followed him. Or had she? 

The bushes nearby rustled with movement. Kakashi froze. There were two voices. One belonged to Rin, and the other to... of course. Obito. He was plotting something.

"- and then I jump out, and we tickle him together!" Obito's voice chirped.

Kakashi didn't wait to listen to anything else. He bolted. If there was one thing on the entire world that he despised, hated, and all together just thought was fucked up, it was tickling. Why? Well that was obvious. The unfortunate truth was that Kakashi was extremely ticklish. His father used to tickle him, and he would to anything to get away. Anything at all. That's how his father got a scar on his hand.

Well, by now, Kakashi was at least a quarter of a mile away. He was not going to get embarrassed by two oafs with no depth perception.

It must've looked really strange to the random people he passed. He knew Obito and Rin had given chase. And they were fast. Kakashi needed to get farther into the forest. He took a quick turn and zigzagged through the trees, hoping to lose his pursuers. And would've lost them, if he hadn't tripped on a tree root. Though he would've kept going, the two had taken that chance to pounce on him.

"What the-!?" Kakashi grunted as they pinned him to the ground. They were far from the village now, thankfully, but Kakashi couldn't get the two off him. "Get off me!"

"Sorry, Kakashi!" Obito chirped.

"No you're not!" Kakashi shouted.

"That's true. So, I have a question." Obito said, getting right to the point.

"I'm not answering any of you're pointless questions." Kakashi growled.

"Oh, no. You don't have to answer with words." Rin laughed.

"I... don't?" Kakashi squeaked.

"We'll just let your reaction speak for you!" She chortled.

"No! Why?!" Kakashi shouted, trying to push himself up to knock his classmates off him. "Let me go!"

"So... you know what our question is?" Obito taunted.

"Yes! Now get off!" Kakashi pleaded.

"No... this'll be fun." Kakashi was about to protest, but the two didn't let him. Rin sat herself on Kakashi's hands, pinning them over his head, while Obito was seated on his stomach. Kakashi tried to struggle once more, but failed. He was trapped.

"FUCK YOU!" He cursed. Obito simply smirked, and teasingly hovered his hands over Kakashi's stomach to watch him squirm. "What is WRONG with youAAAGH!"

Kakashi was cut off by the wiggling fingers on his sides. Kakashi but down on his lip hard, trying not to laugh. The awful sensation he had tried to forget was back. Kakashi bucked his hips to try to get Obito off, but that only made Obito dig his fingers into his sides, receiving a strangled yelp from the white haired boy.

"S- stop!" Kakashi pleaded as he burst into laughter. He'd been told his laughter sounded like bells. But he hated his laugh.

"Wow, Kakashi, you sound really adorable when you laugh!" Rin said, sounding surprised.

Someone just HAD to say it. "Our plan succeeded! He's smiling!"

"FUCK! THAT'S WHAT THIS WAS ABOUT!?" Kakashi exclaimed through laughter and coughing. He was running short of breath.

"Yup!" Obito chirped.

Kakashi was hyperventilating now, trying to get air. The two noticed, and stopped, slowly. "Why... would you... use that... awful technique... to get me... to do something... as pointless as... smiling?" Kakashi wheezed. "It's... pure... torture..."

"Well, you're pretty cute when you squirm." Obito snickered.

"THE FUCK IS WONG WITH YOU!? EAT SHIT ASSHOLE!" Kakashi took the pair's distraction to flip them off him. He gave Obito a swift kick to the crotch, and stormed off.

As irritated as he was, he couldn't hide it. Everyone could clearly see just how agitated he was. It was like looking at an active volcano. Obito was in for quite the beat down later.


End file.
